


You've captured my heart

by StilesHale91



Category: Maurice (1987), Maurice - E. M. Forster, The Fall (2006)
Genre: 1910s, Alternate Universe - Hospital, Angst, Depression, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Time, Los Angeles, M/M, Medical Examination, Nurse Maurice, Nurses, Stuntman - Freeform, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 10:25:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4603266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StilesHale91/pseuds/StilesHale91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU fanfic of Roy Walker and Maurice Hall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The cabin was full, a loud family, two younger ladies with their suitors, all of them in excitement to be in America, as the family was British and the young couples were from France. But the blonde passenger travelling on his own had an agony on his face, his almond shaped big blue eyes rested dully on the view of the bleak lands. He was here against his will, even though he was aware of the newspapers' speculations, and his mother’s friends' chattering about a possible oncoming war, but this wouldn’t have stopped him to stay in England, the country he truly loved. The golden haired young male was rather emotional, and close to tears right then on the train, he knew he couldn’t go back now, didn’t have the money, and the hospital was expecting him. He breathed deeply through his nose to calm himself down, it wasn’t as if he’d have found crying in public something shameful, nor had any problems with men crying, but he was sure if he’d cry at least one person around him would question him what’s wrong, and the last thing he wanted to start any conversation with those people, he didn’t wish to share any details of his life nor feelings with them. He ran his long fingers along his soft neatly cut locks, then closed his eyes recalling his home, back in England, Cambridge, the dorm, the automobiles, foxes, forests, the Thames. His longer locks dropped back onto his eyes so he combed them aside again with his fingers, opening his eyes. The train jolted slightly as they were passing on a truss bridge, the young male didn’t know how far were they from Los Angeles but wouldn’t want to ask the other passengers nor the conductor, as he knew that’ll be the last stop, so he couldn’t miss it. 

The young man has been sleeping for the rest of the trip but was woken up by the children’s loud cheering as they arrived to Los Angeles. After rubbing his eyes, he held onto his brown suitcase and left the train ignoring the porters who were eager enough to help with his luggage, but he didn’t need their help. His eyes widened as an older man in white coat walked up to him with a wide smile.  
“You’re Maurice Hall, right?” After the blonde male nodded and shook hands with the grey haired man, the suitcase was pulled out of his hand, now carried by the man in the coat. “I’m Dr Morgan Sefton. Sorry about the coat, but we have full house at the hospital so I didn’t even had the time to change into proper clothes…Did you have a pleasant journey?”  
Maurice nodded but remained silent for the rest of the road, as the doctor drove them up to the rehabilitation hospital, he didn’t mean to be rude, but he never was a big talker, but a shy boy, moreover the trip made him tired as well as the time zone difference. He leaned back in the car, glancing aside at the older doctor, he had wrinkles covering his tanned face, the crooked long nose made his thin face look even longer. Maurice turned his head eventually to the right to look out the window, he sighed as he tiredly watched the view through his long light blonde eyelashes. The sun was shining brightly, it was way too strong, its light and radiation, unlike to what he was used to in England. The boy in his early twenties pouted a little and rubbed his eyes, this time not because of the sleepiness but to prevent a few tears roll down on his pale cheek. What if he won’t see England ever again, if he never could go back, if he’d die here? However as they arrived he forced himself to calm down and focus on the doctor instead. He stepped out of the car spotting the Victorian institution ahead of him with the palm trees front of it, some kids peeking out of the windows from the upper floors. The following hour consisted of a tour guide mostly by the doctor, he’s shown the upper floors where the kids’, women’s and nurses’ wing was, then the ground floor, the right wing for doctors and male nurses and the left wing where the adult patients were. He was escorted around the hospital as well, the doctor told him where he could find the nearest stores, and he got a bicycle as a welcome present from the hospital. However Dr Sefton told him he could spend this first day with resting but that’s the last thing Maurice wanted. He needed to distract himself from the homesickness. 

He glanced into the mirror, taking a look at his pale cheek, his big blue eyes ran lower to see his own thin lips, then back at his longer blonde locks, which was short on the back. He made sure all the buttons were on its place on his white short sleeved shirt, he adjusted his white pants, tied it tighter around his slim waist then pulled on the white thin coat. Eventually he picked up a notebook with a pen leaving the small room of his, to meet the doctor. He made notes as they were examining the patients; Maurice’s duty was to take care of the male adult patients. He finished his years at Cambridge, he wished to be a male nurse anywhere in England but Dr Barry, his mother’s friend, ruined his dreams. Dr Barry knew Dr Sefton from his early years and after a few letters they discussed already about the young boy’s future instead of asking him. It’d have been impolite to turn the offer down, and as Maurice’s mother felt proud that her son will work in America he didn’t have more options left, he tried to avoid any conflicts in his entire life.

When the afternoon shift was over mostly every employee headed to the canteen. The blonde male however didn’t eat, he wasn’t in the mood for that so just sipped the water from his glass, he gulped, feeling uncomfortable as few of the nurses smiled at him nicely and talked to him. He couldn’t concentrate fully on what they were saying; he was way too busy with his own thoughts.  
Once he returned back to his room he felt a bit better being on his own. The day wasn’t exactly tiring, the doctor complained about the lot of patients but it was nothing like back at Cambridge, during his studying years he’s been working at several hospitals where the wards were filled with painful groans, blood and horrible diseases. But this rehabilitation hospital was rather calm and not frightening at all. Maurice rested his head on the way too soft pillow, he bent it to make his night little more comfortable. His eyes were on the narrow window, the picture was calm, no wind, nor raining. The young male raised his head up as a car’s engine noise was becoming clearer and clearer. Maurice pushed the blanket off him, his bare feet landing on the cold floor as he walked over to the small window. He squinted his eyes seeing the lights of a car parking down at the hospital, he shrieked as a bat flew front of his window taking a few steps back. Maurice always has been someone with a curious personality, so he slowly approached to his door, slowly pushed the doorhandle down, biting onto his lower lip as the door creaked but the corridor seemed quiet and calm enough. The blonde male in his white night shirt walked cautiously along the cold floor, as he reached to the centre of the corridors he just heard the car leaving. He’s seen a dim light from outside, so he continued stepping over there, outside, as he felt the sandy wooden floor under his feet he’s thought it would have been wiser to pull on his shoes but now he didn’t want to turn back. The young male walked along towards the source of the light to one of the male ward’s room. Maurice has stopped at the doorframe peeking inside as he held onto the wooden frame with his thin fingers. His blue eyes fixed on the young man who was placed on the bed, with Dr Sefton and a few nurses standing around the bed. The car must have brought this man in, who couldn’t be more than twenty five or twenty six, there wasn’t any visible bleeding on him, but he was unconscious. What could have happened to him? The blonde male gasped as the wooden floor under his feet cracked and the doctor glanced up at him. It would have been silly running away like some startled schoolboy so he shyly entered the room. 

“Evening Mr Hall, would you mind joining us then?” Dr Sefton smiled slightly and quickly told one of the nurses that she could go back to sleep, as Maurice was here now. The blonde male nodded, walking over to the bed his eyes still not leaving the patient who was brought in just minutes ago. He was relieved that he wasn’t scolded for wandering around the hospital like some lunatic, during the night but was actually asked to join in on the examination or whatever it was. “He’s fallen off a bridge, we can take him for an X-ray now in any minute. He’s lost his conscious, he had to be pulled out of the river…what do you think Mr Hall?”  
“He…probably has several broken ribs, maybe damage on the skull…can have internal bleeding…” He was interrupted as a man strutted in letting them know that the X-ray was ready. Maurice was froze down for a second as the doctor asked him to help and put the moveless man onto the rolling bed, but in a few seconds he snapped out of the sudden shock and he gently slipped his arm under the male’s head, feeling the slightly damp locks against his palm, then he slipped his other hand under his back placing him as carefully as it was possible on the other bed then began to push it towards the X-ray, paying attention not to bump against anything. Once Maurice arrived, the man in the lead dark apron closed the heavy door as the patient was pushed inside.


	2. Chapter 2

“You’re lucky to be awake already, you could have fallen into a coma.” Dr Sefton took another glance at the X-ray before he pulled the curtain apart.  
“A coma would have been better.”  
Maurice was standing in the door, now in the proper white coat listening to the conversation of the doctor and the patient who was brought in during the night. Paralysis, as Dr Sefton said. Maurice wished it would have been only some milder injuries and not something serious and permanent like that.  
“Oh Mr Hall, come here. Take blood from him.” Maurice nodded walking over to the bed, looking down little shyly at the male, he glanced at the slightly wavy dark brown locks, running his eyes lower on the thick dark eyebrows, then those big eyes, hard to tell whether they were blue or green.  
“Will it take hours for you?!” Maurice snapped out of his probably inappropriate observation as the patient firmly questioned him, he shook his head then rolled up the sleeve of the male’s night shirt gently tapping his arm then rubbed a cloth with disinfectant on it before he would have pressed the needle through the skin. He gulped as the blood began to flow out through the special needle, however he took a deep breath and gently held his palm folded around the male’s wrist. Once he was done, he pressed a small piece of cloth against the skin and waited till the other pressed his finger against it.  
“If you need anything just call for me, I’m Maurice.” The young male nurse eventually picked up the blood samples as no answer came from the brunette male lying in the bed. He headed out of the ward towards the laboratory, walked inside feeling nauseous as he glanced down at the phials with blood in them.  
“Are you alright?” The blonde male looked up slightly startled at a nurse who got up from a chair but so far Maurice didn’t notice anyone else was inside the room. “You’re as white as a sheet.”  
“I..I might just be needing a little air.” He said on a slightly veiled voice.  
“I’ll take care of those, which patient’s is it?”  
“Room four, the man who’s been brought in last night.” He breathed up little relieved as the blood samples were taken away from him by the young nurse.  
“That’s Roy Walker then.” She wrote the patient’s name onto the phials then smiled up at the sweating young man. “You better go out now, it’s nice and sunny outside.” The red haired woman smiled again at Maurice before the male nurse would have left the laboratory. 

Maurice never had a good stomach, but he didn’t have problems with taking blood so far, the reason of his actual reaction was unknown for him, but thought maybe he was weak like that due to the long journey and also the constant bad mood for being away from his home. The young boy glanced up at the bright sky as he wiped the sweat of from his forehead. He wasn’t used to heat like that, neither his skin, as even though he spent only few minutes outside his cheek was rather sunburnt already. 

“I’m sorry about the earlier.”  
“..what?” Maurice glanced up as he was standing beside an older patient’s bed measuring his temperature when Roy spoke to him.  
“I said, I’m sorry about the earlier. I didn’t mean to be rude.” Maurice glanced at the thermometer and wrote up the numbers onto the old patient’s medical record, then walked over to the younger patient’s bed.  
“That’s alright…after all what happened I understand you can’t have a good mood…however you are diagnosed with paralysis, we’re keeping you here longer, your spinal cord was injured but maybe we’re wrong.” Maurice said with hope in his voice.  
“You’re from England, right?” Roy ran his eyes on the slim nurse and pushed himself up a bit on the bed with the help of his arms as his legs were numb.  
“Yes, I’ve finished my studies at Cambridge.” The young boy said as he picked up the thermometer from Roy’s white bedside table.  
“You’ve came to America to fulfill your dreams?” Roy grinned knowing how most of the people coming from other countries thought they could have a dream life in America.  
“Not exactly…I was forced into this situation, I had no other choice. I was offered to this job after it was all settled between the doctor and my acquaintance back at England. I’m not happy at all to be here.”  
“Oh, a direct answer.” Roy chuckled a little even forgetting about his own problem for a few minutes. “I’m Roy Walker though.” He held his arm out and shook hands with Maurice.  
“What happened? They’ve told you’ve fell of a bridge but..”  
“It was a foolish idea of me. I’m a stuntman, well, sort of. I agreed to do a quite dangerous jump. I had to jump out of a moving train, onto a horse, but it didn’t go as it supposed to, so we fell of the bridge with the horse…I was trying to impress a girl who was anyway in love with someone else.” Maurice listened, thinking about whether he’d ever love someone so devotedly to risk his own life. He gently placed the thermometer under the brunette male’s tongue, then used a cloth to wipe the other’s forehead with it, even though Roy was probably used to the climate, but whether someone was or not, it was unbearable for both type.  
“Stay still, I’ll be right back.” Maurice rested his eyes for a few seconds on Roy’s dried out lips then at the untouched glass of water beside him wondering whether he should ask for an IV to avoid any possible dehydration but thought he’d first discuss it with Roy why wasn’t he drinking. He examined a few more patients before he returned back to Roy taking the thermometer out of his mouth. “It’s a bit too high, Mr Walker.”  
“Call me Roy.” The young patient said and coughed a bit.  
“Roy, why don’t you drink? There’s a whole jug full of water, you need to drink at least two of those.” Maurice tilted an eyebrow as he saw he made Roy uncomfortable for some reason as he avoided to look at him and bit onto his lower dry lip.  
“I can’t go out to the toilet.”  
“Well the bedpan is for that purpose.” Maurice said as he put the thermometer back on its place and looked down at the male who eventually looked up at him.  
“That’s humiliating.”  
“It’s my job Roy, believe me nothing is humiliating about this. You can’t walk, so that’s why there’s the bedpan. If you won’t drink from the jug then I’ll use an IV to give you fluid. You can’t dehydrate.” Maurice handled the glass of water to the male and waited with his crossed arms, he knew it was bad how things changed for the male what never caused any problem before, his accident now made his life harder. But he smiled a little as Roy gulped up the water in a few seconds, then he poured with one more glass for him then pulled in the curtain to examine him. “Tell me if you feel anything, pain, tickle, tingling, anything.” Maurice pulled the blanket off from Roy, he gently wrapped his hands around Roy’s left leg touching his toes and massaging his foot till his ankles, he did the same with his other leg, without getting any feedback. Maurice slipped his arms around Roy and gently placed him on his chest, he examined his back as well, then pulled his nightshirt down pulling the thin blanket back on him. “Call for me if you need to…you know.” Roy nodded then reached over to his bedside table for his brown leather wallet. Maurice thought he’ll give him a tip or something, what he’d never accept of course but his eyes widened as he saw Roy pulling out a few pictures of it then tore them apart tossing them in the bin, probably the earlier mentioned girl’s photo.


	3. Chapter 3

The cold shower the thin boy was taking didn’t help much, only in cooling his body down but not his thoughts. Maurice was standing under the shower rose the cold drops of water running down along his wet blonde locks and sunburnt cheek, where traces of freckles could be seen. He’s examined loads of patients during his years at Cambridge, but never experienced feelings what he did feel when he examined Roy, it was something new. From the first moment he’s seen the male, has found him handsome, he’s experienced earlier attractions towards some boys at the Campus but never like this, he felt this was stronger, and he shouldn’t have felt it as it was wrong on many levels. Roy was his patient, well technically he wasn’t a doctor but still he was a nurse. Secondly it was wrong, a sinful thought for a man to think about a man that way, at least that’s what everyone else has told. Despite that he’s known of boys at the university who risked of being caught and face with the consequences, he was always a too shy type to ever do something like that, and apart from physical attraction he’s never felt something so strong what couldn’t have been suppressed. The blonde male inhaled, then rested his forehead against the cold wall of the shower’s stall recalling the examination, what a huge effect Roy had on him, as he ran his finger along those slim toes, that hairy leg, then his soft back, the delicate freckled skin on the other’s shoulder. Maurice turned the tap to the coldest option shivering as it hurt his skin but stood there still. He just couldn’t allow himself to have such thoughts of a man, Roy would have find him sick probably, he’s almost died due to a love towards a woman, he’d probably alert Dr Sefton, and soon Maurice would find himself in some dirty cell, in the middle of nowhere. He whimpered as the ice cold water ran along his skin apart from the water a few tears running down on his cheek as well, the reason wasn’t only the current problem going on his mind, but also the homesickness which was hardening his days at the hospital. When he calmed down a little he turned off the shower, his whole body shaking from the cold water as he was quickly rubbing the dry towel along his body. He pulled on his robe and walked over to the taps looking into one of the steamy mirror running his palm along the surface to reveal his face, the skin around his eyes were red. Maurice bit onto his lower lip feeling how his heart was beating fast as his whole cold body was shivering, he gulped wiping few more tears out of his eyes before he’d have left the common showers. 

On the following days he tried not to show more interest in the young patient than it’d be necessary as a nurse. However he’s failed, and time to time sat beside the table on a chair sharing Roy stories about his life back at the Campus and he listened with interest how Roy told him about movies. Of course one man cannot substitute one country, but Maurice has definitely felt less homesickness than what he’s felt on the day he’s came to the hospital. But this so called idyllic era didn’t last long, in an early morning when Maurice entered the number four room he gasped from the view running up towards Roy’s bed shouting for nurses immediately. He grabbed onto the open cut wound on Roy’s wrist squeezing is as tight as he was able to. “Roy..Roy! Stay with me…can you hear my voice?” He shifted a little as the nurses arrived and soon they stitched the wound placing tight bandage around it, thankfully they’ve arrived in time as after a few minutes Roy has woken up. The nurses searched his bedside table and found the scalpel what Roy has somehow got himself. Roy’s reaction for the fact that he was alive was hysterical he’s smashed the jug on his table and tore the curtains off, shouting angrily at Maurice for interfering into his life. Maurice left the ward in a hurry, walking over to the back of the building and slipped down onto his bum as he leaned his back against the building’s wall. How did he not realize Roy was in a state like that? How come he didn’t see this coming? He wasn’t a psychiatrist but he surely couldn’t be blind like that? Was he too busy with his own problems and neglected to see his patient’s melancholic symptoms? 

“I will do it again.” Roy said on his slightly veiled voice glancing aside at Maurice who rolled up his nightshirt and his eyes widened as he saw the bedsore on the male’s lower back. He disinfected it before placing a bandage on it, trying not to say anything about the other’s comments of a possible suicide attempt. Maurice pulled back his nightshirt then left for a few seconds returning back with a wheel chair. “What’s that for?”  
“You have a bedsore, moreover a little time outside would do good to you, being in hospital breaks down everyone.” Maurice gently lifted Roy up in his arms, his heart beat a bit faster as it usually did as he felt the tall male in his arms but forced his thoughts away from any further feelings or fantasies. He crouched down placing Roy’s feet up on the chair before he would’ve pushed him carefully out of the institution. Even if Roy seemed to be moody about the idea, he could see his face changed a little and he saw how the other enjoyed as the sun shone down on him.  
“How are you finding the place so far?” Roy asked as he pulled his nightshirt’s edges below his knees.  
“I don’t mind the job, good to practice what I’ve been studying at the university.” Maurice said quietly as he was walking along slowly.  
“Is this all you do? Work and sleep? No dates with any of the pretty nurses?”  
“I don’t care about them.” Maurice quickly covered his mouth hating that he’s opened up that easily for Roy, during the long week, that he didn’t even realize just after the statement that he’s told the truth, when it’d have been better to lie. Maurice felt panicked as Roy didn’t say anything to that, and Maurice didn’t have the courage either to say anything. They were like that for longer minutes, when Maurice eventually stopped under a palm tree walking bit farther from Roy and lit a cigarette for himself, he handled one to Roy as he asked for one and lit the cigarette for him looking into those beautiful eyes while the cigarette lit properly.  
“You know that it’s illegal, right?” Maurice furrowed his eyebrows a bit, not really understanding. He’s seen nurses and the doctors smoking outside daily even in the hospital so he was a little confused what Roy meant by that. “…to feel attracted towards the same sex.” Maurice looked up staring into Roy’s eyes, his ears turned red and his heart began to beat so fast it almost jumped out of its place. He was scared, he didn’t even have the courage to lie, he just stood there scared of what will the other do. “I mean no threat to you Maurice…” Roy reached out gently holding onto the young nurse’s hand then let go of it in a few seconds. “..but be careful with statements like that, wouldn’t want to see you getting into any trouble.”  
Maurice nodded and his heart paused for a while when the big palm was wrapped around his shaky hand, he shivered when a loud lightning struck down, the storm came out of nowhere as the sky was sunny and clear just minutes ago. All the other employees and patients hurried inside, as it began to rain. The young boy looked into those gorgeous eyes of Roy’s and a few tears rolled down on his cheek.  
“Come to the ward after ten.” Roy said before he tossed his cigarette away, Maurice’s pulse remained fast from what the other has said, he quickly nodded then pushed him back inside before they would’ve soaked all wet due to the heavy raining. 

Maurice was standing in the door holding his eyes on Roy’s bed, it was dark, and all the other patients were asleep. He was holding tightly onto the door’s frame he felt like his heart was beating in his throat. He felt what was about to happen but he was too scared and nervous. When Roy spotted him, his body trembled but eventually he slowly stepped up bare feet to the bed. Soundlessly he pulled in the curtain, then carefully crawled onto the bed beside Roy. None of them imagined it to be without words, without saying anything but none of them wanted to be heard. The blonde boy panted when Roy’s plush lips pressed against his, he felt how his whole body craved to be with him, with this man. He widened his eyes as Roy’s hand wandered under his nightshirt and Maurice bit onto his lower lip whispering as quiet as it was possible. “It’s wrong..” He felt how more tears were coming down on his cheek as they deepened their kisses, he was scared, and fought a battle with himself, one part of him wanting it and the other doesn't, being too frightened of the consequences.  
“It’s alright, Maurice.” Roy’s dear voice tone calmed him down a bit and he let the other guide each movement, every touch between them. Maurice savoured every part of the delicate skin of the other, however it was said to be horrible, and sinful, in the blonde male’s eyes this was the most sacred, most beautiful thing that could happen between two man. Roy made him feel like he wasn’t in Los Angeles anymore, but far away from all, from all his problems, from the constant fear of someone knowing his secret, he felt free and happy like he’s never felt before in the tall man’s arms. When he reached the most intense feeling he’s ever had in his life he collapsed on the beautiful body trying to remain as quiet as it was possible. He stayed there for another hour enjoying how Roy was fondling his blonde locks and stroked his back, however he knew he couldn’t have stayed any longer, as every further minute could result in a tragedy for being caught. Maurice pressed a gentle kiss onto Roy’s pretty eyebrow before he pulled his nightshirt back on, helping the night wear onto Roy’s body and tucked him in before he’d have left the ward.  
He felt happy but the sentence didn’t want to leave his mind. ‘I will do it again.’ What if Roy would indeed try to commit suicide again? What if he couldn’t save him this time? Maurice ran back from his room again to the ward, finding Roy fast asleep in his bed. Maurice breathed up a little relieved then walked back to his room.


	4. Chapter 4

The most feared day has come, when Roy was allowed to leave the hospital. Maurice has spent as many hours as he could with the handsome patient, and even though their relationship became intimate, he was scared of seeing Roy for the last time in his life. The blonde boy felt foolish and childish for crying through the night before the morning when Roy was about to step out of the hospital and his life as well. He knew he looked horrible due to the sleepless night and the slightly sore eyes but he wanted to say goodbye, however painful it would be. He knew there was nothing to be done to prevent Roy from leaving, he had to let him go. As he was stepping on the stone floor he was starting to feel empty inside, knowing he’s given himself fully to this man and he won’t see him ever again, he felt more than just heartbroken. 

Maurice walked over to the porch where Roy was in his wheelchair with Dr Sefton and an older lady beside them.  
“Mr Hall, it’s farewell time then.” Maurice nodded finding it a little strange though how the doctor was standing there as well to say goodbye to Roy, lot of kids have left the hospital without the doctor making any ceremony of their leaving.  
“Maurice, she’s my mother, Rose Walker.” Maurice shook hands with the older woman, who had many resemblances with her son. The blonde boy glanced over at Roy who was in the wheelchair, he would have loved to kiss him not caring about the consequences but he just couldn’t do that, couldn’t cause any trouble to this man, who he loved. Yes, it was certainly love, no doubt about that. He couldn’t even tell Roy, they’ll apart and say goodbye forever without him telling him the true feeling what was inside his heart. But what would it matter anyway? Wouldn’t change anything.  
“The cab is here, better get your luggage then, Mr Hall.” Maurice furrowed his brows and looked absolutely puzzled at Dr Sefton. “I thought you’ve discussed it with Mr Walker. He said you agreed to be his private nurse in their home.”  
Maurice thought he was dreaming, that he was hallucinating it all, due to the lack of sleep. He immediately turned towards Roy who smiled up at him, with the sweetest smile he’s ever seen in his life.  
“I….yes of course…I’ll be right back.” Maurice ran back to his room stuffing the clothes, books and other things he had with him, not caring for once about order and the greases which will be on all of his clothes. He hurried out of the room with his heavy luggage being overexcited about his own leaving.  
“I’m sure you’ll be the perfect nurse for Mr Walker, but you have to know Mr Hall, you’re more than welcomed to come back to this hospital anytime you think so.” Dr Sefton shook hands with the boy before he’d have got inside the cab sitting beside Roy.  
As the cab left the hospital’s property Maurice’s heart began to beat faster as he’s felt Roy’s palm on his and as the young man leaned in closer to him, and whispered into his left ear.  
“I hope you don’t mind leaving the hospital, but I didn’t want anyone else to take care of me.” Roy pressed a haste kiss onto the male’s temple before he pulled his head back and fondled Maurice’s soft hand. The blonde male turned his head aside and gave the most honest smile that could exist before he leaned in closer as well to Roy.  
“You’ve captured my heart.” He said as quietly as possible, not wanting Roy’s mother or the driver to hear them in the front.  
“I love you, my sweet Maurice.” Roy said and pressed a gentle kiss onto the other’s thin hand, before he’s rested his head on the young boy’s shoulder being ready to start a whole new life with him.


End file.
